Remembering Sunday
by Skellz
Summary: "Remembering sunday, he falls to his knees..." Mello x Matt : Rated T for mentions of Alcohol


finally, another story, lol.

this one is of mello x matt though :]

based off the song Remembering Sunday, by All Time Low.

I do not own ATL, or Death Note, for that matter.

yaay.

* * *

><p><strong>2:05 A.M<strong>

The clock's glaring red letters filled the room with an eerie glow, and Matt made a mental note to cover them up with something later; rolling out of bed with a small sigh. That wasn't what had woken him up, though. It was the same thing that kept him awake till at least midnight, and that woke him up at two in the morning; …Dreams. His mind seemed to love to play cruel tricks on him, and it wasn't long before the same dream kept coming back each and every night, and each time he awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, he quickly grabbed a cigarette from the half-empty pack on his night-stand, knocking over several bottles of vodka in the process. It was hard to remember the last time he had been sober, his twelve bottle a day habit frying his brain cells in such a magnificent way.. It numbed the pain, and he liked that.. For that blissful hour or so of unconsciousness, he didn't dream, didn't remember; didn't… Anything. But then he woke up, the dreams came back, and his life was a living hell again.

Gathering himself, he plucked up a half-full bottle of alcohol and made his way to the balcony, lighting the cigarette as he leaned against the railing. It had been a week, since he'd left.. And every day had been hell for Matt. It was hard, waking up one morning to find the person you loved gone without a trace, and the following three days he had prowled around their apartment building, knocking down neighbor's doors and asking if any of them had seen Mello… Mello. The blond haired man that had been plaguing his dreams ever since, the one who was making him slowly loose every single bit of his sanity.

"….Why?" Matt quietly asked, a single tear rolling down his face as he slid to his knees, eyes glazed over as the memories flooded his mind. Sunday.. Sunday was really the only day the both of them could have spent any time together, since it seemed Matt worked odd jobs every other day of the week. And because of that, Matt always liked to make it a big deal, whether it was cooking a big breakfast (It usually ended up burnt and in the trash but at least he tried), or something of that sort.. Last Sunday had been no different in the beginning, but last Sunday was also the day Mello had left, and when Monday morning came.. His world had fallen apart around him.

_The apartment was usually pretty silent this time of the morning, as the clock next to the bed only read eight o'clock, but this morning.. Well, it was far from quiet, especially when Matt was in the kitchen. _

"_Fuck!" He yelled out, watching the smoke rise from the toaster oven with a growl. Today, was easily, not the best morning. So far, he'd burnt the eggs, undercooked the bacon, and now the toast was on fire; fantastic, right? Unplugging the toaster, he removed the now charred toast and threw it in the sink, running cold water on it with a sigh. Now was about the time Mello walked in here, rubbing his eyes and asking what the hell Matt was doing, and he was right on time; a pair of blue eyes peaking around the corner before his entire frame was shown. "Matt, what the fuck? Can you scream any louder?" He snapped, yanking the fridge open and grabbing a bar of chocolate automatically. "The toaster got caught on fire." Matt replied simply, staring at the chocolate with mild amusement. It was easy to see why most people confused Mello with a female, his obsession for chocolate was borderline scary, and his long blonde hair left speculation.. But god forbid you tell Mello that, cause you might get your head bit off._

Gods, even the memories made him want to cry. Things were driving him crazy… And to think, he thought Mello was the one… Silly Matt, to think Mello could ever be happy with just one person…Shaking his head, Matt embraced the breeze that ruffled his hair. Memories, it sucked. He suddenly remembered the first time he fell in love with Mello.

"_Come on!" Mello shouted, dragging Matt up the stairs with a devilish grin. He had both of Matt's hands firm in his grasp, and they were being lead to their bedroom upstairs. Mello had a surprise planned for Matt, one he was sure he would never forget. Entering the room, Matt was shocked. The entire room was lit with only candles. There was soft music playing in the background as well._

_He never took Mello to be the soft kind, but, the man had his moments, apparently._

That night was when Matt finally realized he loves Mello, a lot more than originally thought. Shaken from his thoughts by the sudden rain, Matt moved back inside, watching the rain fall from the glass windows. It was a sad, slow rain… Fitting, for his mood. He took another hit from the bottle, enjoying the way the alcohol numbed his mind…

Maybe… Maybe it was time to give up. Mello was never coming back. He knew that. Once the blonde haired boy, the one he loved soo much, made up his mind; there was no turning back. He slowly plucked a ring from his pocket, eyeballing the ring from a distance. He had plans of asking Mello to be his, forever… And now look at him. Pathetic…

He hit the bottle again, letting the sudden tired feeling wash over him. It was time to pass out again.. Time to forget the love of his life..

Time to go home….

* * *

><p>Standing outside the airport, Mello let the rain wash over him, seemlingly washing the feeling of his lover off his body. Yes, he regretted leaving Matt so suddenly.. But things should have never been like this. Things should have never progressed so… Far… Mello was a terrible person, and Matt deserved better. Now, it was time to go home…<p>

Boarding the plane, Mello took a seat by the window, a sigh of relief escaping his soft lips. In ten minutes time, Mello would be thousands of feet in the air… Escaping his problems.. Escaping Matt.. The man he loved, more than an-..

No… He had to do this.

There was no turning back now…. Matt would be better off without him.

And then he was home, flying through the clouds…

Remembering Sunday…


End file.
